Resident Evil: The Deadly Heist
by Nicholai Ginovaef
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 IS UP* Story of a team of burglars trapped inside the Spencer Mansion. Takes place a few weeks before the events of RE0/RE1 *Warning, contains strong language*
1. Chapter 1: Are We There Yet?

Resident Evil: The Deadly Heist  
  
This is an idea ive had in my head for a while, and only decided to write it up today. Its takes place about a few weeks before the events of RE0 and RE1.  
  
Warning: Contains gore, adult language and some mild drug references  
  
Part 1: Are We There Yet?  
  
The big black van slowly made its way up the sweeping winding roads of the Arklay Mountains. The dark skies above the mountains made it difficult to drive, especially in these narrow winding roads.  
  
"Are we f**king there yet?" asked a voice from the back of the van.  
  
"Just a little longer Q" replied the driver in a slightly agitated tone  
  
"God dammit Jim, quit with the f**kin codenames already, we arent even there ye......"  
  
"Shut up Kurt! Just sit your ass down and shut up!" shouted a tall, long brown haired man.  
  
"Im sick of your s**t already, another word and im throwing your smartass out this mother f**kin van alright?"  
  
Q eyeballed the man for a few seconds before slowly sitting down.  
  
"Sure, 'X', ill chill out, no problem......" A wry smile slowly played across Q's face  
  
"Good" said X in a firm tone. He looked to his side to check on another person  
  
"Jesus Christ Y you gonna be carsick?"  
  
A skinny young man with short ginger hair and pale skin staring down at the floor sat next to X.  
  
"Man, its not just that........what about those murders that have been goin down round these parts?"  
  
X sighed out loud before responding. "Its nothing Y, its got nothin to do with tonight"  
  
Y nervously turned his head to face Q.  
  
"Yeah, but.......I mean did you see the news? And what they did to those people? They ATE them man.....like those zombies from those Evil Dead movies and s**t....."  
  
"Cut the chatter", remarked a man with black slicked hair. "We've arrived at the forest area"  
  
The 4 men all turned to look through the front of the van, where the dark outlines of hundreds of old trees welcomed them along the dark star lit sky with the haunting outline of the Spencer mansion in the background. A dense mist clung lightly over the long dew drenched grass running along the forest ground. Surprisingly, all was silent, no crickets chirping, no wolf howls, nothing. The van pulled slowly to a stop in front of the forest entrance.  
  
"Alright" said the black haired man in a calm tone. "From now on we use the codenames, understood?" The group nodded in turn" Q, X and Y, you go uphead and secure our route to the Mansion"  
  
"Why the hell cant we just drive down there now Z?", demanded Q  
  
X chuckled softly "Heh, filled your pants already Q?"  
  
"F**k off jackass, dont make me......."  
  
"The reason we cant just 'drive down there'" replied Z, cutting in with a cool and condescending tone, "Is because there may be patrols guarding the Mansion"  
  
"But its been abandoned for years....."said Y  
  
"Well with all these murders that have been going down around here lately, there might be some security around here" replied Z, brushing a little dirt off his pistol.  
  
Q, X and Y all looked at each other solemnly.  
  
"Alright gentlemen" said Z shifting his attention to the 3, "Go ahead and secure our route, Ill stay with V and wait for your call on the radio" he said holding up his handset.  
  
"Gotcha Z", replied X, as he and the other 2 men pulled their balaclavas over their head and drew their guns before jumping out the vans backdoor, fully clad in black military gear.  
  
"Lets go boys" said Q as he slammed a fresh clip into his pistol, then the 3 slowly advanced into the dark, misty forest, pistols aimed and ready.  
  
"This could be our biggest job yet" said Z quietly as he watched his men disappear into the dark forest from the van.  
  
The group had done big heists before, and had succeeded in getting what they wanted, but this was the biggest of them all. The Spencer mansion. The mansion built for and owned Ozwell E Spencer, head of Umbrella Inc, one of the worlds most well known pharmaceutical companies.  
  
"That place must be loaded with goods", said V to Z.  
  
Z just nodded. It HAD to be, otherwise they wouldnt have gone through with this anyway. At first everyone was a little reluctant to pull of a job on Mansion that big with just 5 guys and one van, but Z had convinced everyone that it would work.  
  
"Damn well better work, cos I aint being the soapboy for the Racoon City Prisons ever so lovely inmates"  
  
Z smirked as he remembered Qs comment on the day he announced his plan. It WOULD work. After all, these guys were pros, not just your ordinary lowlife 24 hour convienience store robber, these guys planned every detail accordingly. Not a single detail was ignored, EVERYTHING went to plan.  
  
Q was the hitman of the team, basically taking out any people who stood in the way of their goal, he was a damn good shot with literally any gun, but his patience and intelligence was what let him down, his constent drug and alcohol binging accounted to that. He was the kind of man that would speak before he thought. Still a valuable member of the team nonetheless.  
  
X was the quick thinking member of the team, the kind that could think of ideas quickly and execute them like a professional. He had served a couple of years in the Army, almost made it as a Navy Seal, but failed and became a drifter til Z recruited him.  
  
Y was the dork of the team to put it lightly. He was a tech expert, the kind that was handy with computers and locks and s**t. Before he'd joined the group he was an underground hacker, and was partly responsible for hacking into KRUs National Bank database, causing them to lose millions of dollars, and ultimatly forced them to shut up shop. Luckily for Y, Z found him at that time and got him out of his hideout before he was found. Theres still a search going on for his arrest to this day.  
  
V was an old time friend of Z, stuck by him through thick and thin. He was a great getaway driver, could easily shake the cops off in a chase and hotwire a car in almost 40 seconds. He was a dabhand at repairing cars too, could easily become a mechanic, but he prefered this line of work anyway. Not that Z was complaining.  
  
Z on the other hand was the mystery man, not even V knew everything there was to know about Z. Not many people questioned Z anyway, probably down to fear or they just didnt gave a rats ass. Either way Z didnt mind, he liked his privacy.  
  
"This is X here, come in Z. Over" crackled the radio, snapping Z out of his thoughts.  
  
"Gotchya loud and clear X, whats your status? Over"  
  
"So far so far, so good boss, no patrols encountered so far. Over"  
  
"Alright, radio in once you've made it to the Mansion entrance and secured our path. Over"  
  
"Roger that Z. Over and out" 


	2. Chapter 2: Z, We Have A Problem...

Chapter 2: Z, we have a problem...  
  
The 3 men quietly and carefully made their way along the path through the forest, pistols drawn, ready to take on anything that stood in their way.  
  
"X man, you sure this is the right way?" whispered Q.  
  
"Just follow the dirt path, it leads straight to the Mansion entrance" X replied, still checking out the area in front of him.  
  
They could just make out some doors through the mist about a few 25-30 feet ahead. No lights seemed to be on, which was a good sign.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this.....its too quiet here.......somethings not right.......". Y stopped to address the others.  
  
"Its gone midnight, whaddaya expect, genius" retorted X, turning to scorn Y  
  
"Yeah, but where are all the animals......."  
  
"Do I look like a nature expe........where the hell did Q go?" asked X suddenly  
  
Y looked around his surroundings, but found nothing, just treets and shrubery.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh s**t......." Y started to shout for Q but was cut off by X  
  
"We have to keep quiet......we dont wanna get caught alright?" X turned to face the forest. "Alright, Y, you check your side, ill check over here. Keep the nose down"  
  
"Right"  
  
Y turned to face the mass of bushes ahead of him and began to search for his comrade.  
  
Z checked his watch again.  
  
"1:44.......been over half an hour.....what the hells taking them so long?" thought Z.  
  
X patiently but hurridly look through the bushes trying to find Q. He didnt like the guy much, but he was still one of them, and Z wouldnt exactly be too pleased to find that one of his team members had somehow vanished into thin air, which is why X didnt quite fancy radioing Z to update him on whats going on.  
  
"Q.....where are ya buddy?" whispered Y, his voice a little shaky, and his breath in shallow gasps.  
  
"Q....give me a si...."  
  
Suddnely a bush directly in front of him came to life, rustling slightly, then becoming still again.  
  
"Q...." said Y nervously, edging slowly and reluctantly towards the bushes. Pictures of the bodies of those murdered flashed through Ys mind, the images of half eaten body parts and blood stained floors. Y was scared now, more than he probably ever had been in a long time. Aagain the bush rustled, beckoning Y to it.  
  
"Fro Gods sake, grow a f**kin set and see what it is man". Ys inner consciounce spurred him on. He was now standing in front of the bush, gun drawn ready for what was coming.  
  
"....Whos there?"  
  
"GAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Y stumbled back, yelping in surprise at the dark figure that had appeared in front of him.......which was now laughing like a jackass  
  
"Oh man.......your such a f**kin ingrade Y" Slowly the form of Q appeared from the dark in front of Y, still chuckling heartedly. Y quickly rushed to his feet in anger and got right in Qs face  
  
"You f**kin a**hole Q! I was worried to half to death ya know!" seethed Y through his teeth and angered face  
  
"Ha, lighten up kid" answered Q as he patted Y on the face. X had rushed over to meet the 2.  
  
"What the hell happened?" asked X in a slightly agitated tone  
  
"Q here, decided to play a little hide and seek" said Y, still alittle shaken up from Qs little surprise.  
  
X turned to face Q with a angered look in his eyes.  
  
"F**kin concentrate on the mission, got it?"  
  
Q still chuckling slightly replied "Alright.........uptight bas..."  
  
"Wait......keep quiet" whispered Y hastily.  
  
The sound of some soft padding coming from the direction X came from filled the air. The noise became louder and louder, accompanied by a ragged panting sound........like a dog. Q wasted not time aiming his pistol into the dark mist. The other simply waited and listened to the sound getting closer. Then a dark shape formed in the mist, slowly advancing towards the group. Q trained his gun on the shape, waiting til it came into view.  
  
"Cover me" whispered Q in a cold tone, still watching the shape form into that of a animal like creature.  
  
The other also trained their guns on the creature, waiting til it came into a clear view, and sure enough, it did, coming to a stop, staring at the 3 men curiously. Q edged forward slowly with one careful step, gun still trained on the creature to get a better view.  
  
"A dog?" whispered Y.  
  
"Shoot it, might be a guard dog" replied X hastily  
  
"Wait....." said Q sharply, "Somethings not right with this dog....."  
  
Sure, it was a police dog, but something was up with it. Its fur was all.....mangled up, like it had been chewed on....in fact, Q could actually see the muscles in the dogs leg, and part of its ribcage. Its face seemed almost demonic, its eyes were pure white, foamed bubbled around the corners of its messy mouth. There was also something in its mouth....but Q couldnt quite make out what it was.  
  
"That aint no dog....." mumbled Q.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what is it then, Mr Attenburgh?" said Y in a rushed and scared voice.  
  
Just then the dog padded forward, causing the group to jolt suddenly, then they saw what X was seeing.  
  
It was about 10 feet away from the group now, and the 'object' in its mouth was a foot. A human foot severed from the ankle, splattered with drying blood, the bone visible through some of the bite marks in the skin.  
  
"What the hell......" muttered X, shock in his eyes, glancing at Y, who was in disbelief.  
  
Just then the dog growled vicously, dropping its toy to the floor and suddenly dashed towards the group at lightening speed  
  
"F**k it" shouted Q as he fired a shot straight into one of the dogs head, the sickening crunch of its skull being punctured by the round, as gore splattered just a few feet away from the group. The dog flew back from the force of the shot, landing in a crumpled bloody heap about 5 feet away from them, blood pooling out of the smoking gunshot in its right eye.  
  
"Forget this s**t, im gettin the f**k outta here!" Y started to run back towards the van, but was greeted by 3 more dogs, each with savage looks on their torn faces, staring at the corpse of their fallen ally, then turned to Y with a low growl and a 'im gonna rip out your heart and piss on it' look on their faces, accompanied by a low menacing gutteral growl. Y slowly backed up to Q and X.  
  
"Alright", said X in a low calm voice, "when i say, we make a run for the Mansion....got it?"  
  
The others nodded hastily, pistols gripped tightly.  
  
".......NOW!" shouted X, as he and the others bolted towards the Mansion, with the howls of the dogs all around them.  
  
"Jesus how many are there???" panted Y.  
  
"How the hell should i know!" X gasped as he turned and fired blindly into the seemingly growing pack of dogs on their tail, then turned to run again.  
  
The doors were now about 15-20 feet away from the group, X had managed to grab his radio from his pocket whilst running and call up Z  
  
"Z, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" yelled X down the receiver  
  
"Whats happened?" said Z in a near frantic tone  
  
"WERE UNDER ATTACK.....WERE HEADING TO THE MANSION, WE CANT COME BACK TO YOU!" X gasped for breath, still sprinting for the Mansion, now in clear site.  
  
"X, whos attacking" barked Z  
  
Just as X was about to answer, he stumbled on something in the ground, forcing him to lost his balance and drop his radio. X cursed under his breath seeing the wild pack drawing closer to the group, then ran to the Mansion. leaving his radio behind.  
  
"X respond. X...X!" yelled Z, but all that he could hear were the crackled sounds of gunfire, barking and shouting in the distance. Z slowly turned to face V, a look of of shock on his face. Things had gone wrong already, and they hadnt even got to the Mansion yet.  
  
"Z....whats wrong...." asked a concerned V. 


	3. Chapter 3: Well, We Made It...

Just for the record, i dont own Resident Evil and everything associated with it.  
  
Chapter 3: Well, we made it...  
  
Q, X and Y scrambled through the doors of the Mansion and slammed them shut, hearing the frustrated growls of the hounds outside, scratching vainly at the huge oak doors. The 3 pushed their weight against the door trying t keep it closed from the dogs attacks, which after a few minutes stopped altogether. They then turned to survey they're surroundings.  
  
"Well, we made it guys", said Q still adapting to the big hall.  
  
It was furnished with paintings and lavish furniture, some candles were lit nearby the entrance. A long red carpet ran from the door to the stairs leading to the 2nd floor. Paitnings were hung around the hall, most of them seemed like they were made in ancient times.  
  
"Jesus.........all the s**t in heres gotta be at least worth a couple o' hundred grand" muttered Q  
  
"If this is just the main hall, imagine whats in the other rooms......" said Y softly, his eyes wide open  
  
X and Q both stared at Y, knowing that he was right.  
  
"Just one problem though" said X, "The VAN, is back on the other end of the forest......."  
  
"Then radio Z and tell him to bring it here then genius" replied Q irritatedly  
  
"I cant, i dropped it gettin here, and besides, its too dangerous to go back out there with those crazy mutts runnin around"  
  
"Thing is, if thats whats OUTSIDE, then whats INSIDE........"  
  
"Dont even f**kin go there Y" replied Q sharply  
  
Just then a strange moan eminated from the left side of the hall.  
  
"S**t.......people here......."whispered Q  
  
"No way, that didnt even sound human"  
  
"Well whatever the hell it was im gonna find out" replied Q as he slowly sneaked upto the double doors on the west side of the hall with his silenced pistol at the ready. The others simply waited at the doors, ready to backup Q if needed.  
  
Z sat in the van, frantically trying to work out what to do next. This wasnt what was supposed to happen, everything had been planned accordingly. What the hell had gone wrong? Attacked? By whom, and why?  
  
"Z, what do we do now?" asked an equally concerned V.  
  
Z frowned long and hard, then answered.  
  
"Nothing. We wait. If nothing is heard from them in 20 minutes, we'll go and retrieve them"  
  
The door slowly creaked open, as Q peeked through the crack to see what made the noise, or better yet, it the 'thing what made the noise was in here, and sure enough it was at the end of the room. From far away the guy looked like he was wearing a suit of some kind, looked pretty tatty, and the guy didnt look to stable either, and those strange sounds he was making......... Eitherway he was a threat, thought Q as he propped open the door alittle more for a better aim and nailed a shot in the mans left shoulder area, and watching blood splash over the walls and hist corpse drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Got one?" asked X.  
  
Q simply nodded. Y and X dashed over to the door and peeked in to get a glimpse of Qs kill.  
  
"Where?" asked Y.  
  
"Lets go see..." answered Q as he opened the door with one hand, leaving his other to aim his gun at any possible threat in the room. Well, if you could call it a room.  
  
"F**k me.........."  
  
X stood in awe once again. The dining table had to be at least 20ft long, it was still set out properly, with the excpetion of a few smashed wine glasses here and there. The china on here could have fetched a couple of hundred, maybe even a grand. At the end of the room was a still burning fireplace, with a wooden emblem above it. The room again had lavish vases dotted around and paintings hung on the walls, and the ominous ticking of a grandfather clock was the only sound heard throughout the room, overshadowed by a big stained glass window. A typewriter also stood to the left of the entrance. The group slowly moved across the chequered floor towards the body, each with their weapons drawn, lookind around for potential threats of any kind, and of course scoping out some of the antiques in the room.  
  
"Here it......"  
  
Q glanced down at the spot where the body had fallen, only to find a pool of blood trailing through the door on the right hand side.  
  
"Ok, i swear, i popped the guy right here, it was a clean shot, he couldnt have got up from that!" said Q  
  
X and Y both glanced at the pool of blood, then followed it to the door. Silently both stood either side of the door, X one the handle side ready to open the door, Y ready to cover. Q stepped over to the two and ccked his pistol  
  
"Open it" he muttered  
  
X quickly sung the door open, Q stood perfectly still as both X and Y span round to aim at the door. Nothing. Theere was no trail of blood, no corpse. Nothing. Q stood at ease and turned to face X and Y.  
  
"Well, what do you......S**T!!!!"  
  
Q tumbled to the floor in heap, and turned to face the 'man' he'd shot, only it wasnt a man, Its eyes were pure white, and chunks of flesh hung from his face. Its lips had been bitten off, giving him a permanent grin. Even worse, it was clinging on to Qs ankle, dragging his body towards him.  
  
"F**K, SHOOT IT!" screamed Q, as X and Y opened up shots on the creatures back, but still, the creature seemed unaffected. It had taken almost 9 bullets and still it was alive, its back had been torn to s**t bu the bullets being shot in its back.  
  
"IS THIS THING BULLET PROO......AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Q screamed in pain, as the man bit down on his right ankle, blood flowing down onto the polished chequered floor. The man lifted its mouth from Qs blood covered ankle, a gleaming bridge of blood coloured saliva connected the creatures mouth to Qs ankle wound. Savage chunks of tissue caught between its bloodstained rotting teeth. Its opened its mouth once more for another bite.  
  
"GET YOUR OWN GODDAMN MEAL!" shouted Q as he aimed and put a bullet into the creatures forehead, its skull caving in making a splintering sound as it fell the floor dead, blood pooling around its rotting putrid body. The smell was awful, like spoilt meat and rotten eggs mixed together. Q was still on the floor, clutching his right ankle in pain  
  
"Crazy son of a b***h.....tried to bite my f**kin foot off....." gasped Q.  
  
X took a look at Qs wound. It was very nasty. Blood was still seeping from it, not heavily, but it would need cleaning, some muscles were also torn, and you could even see the bone. Y just stared down at the body in shock. Why the hell did 'it' bite Q? And even worse, why is 'it' getting up?  
  
The creature, slowly twitched a couple of times, then slowly tried to get back on its feet.  
  
"What the hell? I nailed him square in the f**kin head?" murmured Q, scrabbling back to X, who promptly pulled him back to his feet. Then, yet another creature appeared from the door. This one was missing and eye, and its skull was clearly visible through a wound on its face, and it was slowly shambling towards the group, along with the other, now back on its feet, arms raised, making gutteral almost animalistic moaning noises.  
  
"COME ON, GET BACK TO THE HALL!" shouted X, dragging Q to the door, Y also helping, and checking on the creatures, they were too far aawy to be a threat now, but he still wanted to be sure. X hastily pushed the big double doors open and pulled Q and even Y back into the main hall, as they're persues once again moaned long and loud through the dining hall.  
  
"Its been 25 minutes Z, its your call, you can drop this or go back for them", asked V in a rather slightly impatient tone.  
  
Z couldnt just leave his men out there in danger. He'd spent months trying to get this team together, and he'd be damned if he was gonna lose them all in just one job. Wait, the back.  
  
"Ok, V, try and find a route that goes around the forest into the back of the Mansion, maybe theres an unguarded back door that we can get to" said Z in a cool but rushed voice  
  
V merely nodded, as he started up the van again, and reversed to turn into a grass path leading around the forest area.  
  
"Hopefully we shouldnt run into any trouble......" thought Z as the van moved slowly but surely across the bumpy grass path. The howls of hounds in the forest sounded as the van quietly made its way down the path, the huge mansion drifiting past the van as it rolled into the mansions back yard. Z withdrew a pair of night vision binoculars from under his seat and looked around for some kind of way into the mansion.  
  
"See anything Z?" asked V  
  
Before Z could answer something crashed into the back of the van, followed by a chorus of barking. V checked his rear view mirrors only to see a dog jump up and rip the rear view mirror clean off the van.  
  
"DRIVE" urged Z as V floored the van and started off down the sloping bumpy forest, dodging tree after tree with the hounds in pursuit. They were unusually fast, managing to keep up with the van over everything, but with each second the van got further away from the pack, speeding along fallen logs and through long grass. It wasnt exactly a smooth ride, but it'd have to do to get away from these things.  
  
"I think we lost em" said Z checking back through the window, when suddenly the van jolted violently, propelling Z headfirst into the windscreen, creating a large crack that reached across the entire screen and also sending Z into unconsciousness.  
  
"Dammit i cant see a thing!" said V urgently as he frantically turned the wheel trying to dodge what trees he could see through the windscreen, but it was too late. The passenger side of the van smacked into a tree, causing it to lose balence on the unstable ground, and in turn it rolled onto its side and rolled down the sloping forest numerous times before smashing into a metal fence and landing on its wheels again. V was luckily wearing his eatbelt, although that didnt stop him getting his fair share of whiplash, but next to him Z was only just waking up, his head was bleeding , but not too badly.  
  
"Z, you okay........" asked a dazed V.  
  
"Yeah......im hangin in there......" replied Z  
  
The sounds of the dogs barking in anger brought the 2 back to their senses.  
  
"S**t, dont those things ever give up?" muttered V as he hastily dragged himself over to the passengers seat across Zslap and pushed the door open, before pushing himself out the door and helping Z out aswell. The barking was now getting closer.  
  
"Hey, theres a cabin just ahead Z" said V pointing at a lonesome cabin on a hill, " We can hideout there for a while"  
  
"Good idea.....lets just hope theres nothing waiting for us...." said Z groggily, as the 2 headed towards the lonely cabin, the sounds of howling and barking heard throughout the dark forest.  
  
Authors Note: Just thought id say this, im gonna scrap the codename crap in the next chapter, since alot of people, including me, are getting confused over it, so just sit tight :D 


	4. Chapter 4: Here Goes Nothing

Since hardly anyones even reading this, I might aswell take this opportunity to say.....  
  
KISS MY ASS YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDIOS!!!! : P  
  
That oughtta get some replies......  
  
RE: The Deadly Heist  
  
Chapter 4: Heres Goes Nothing  
  
Q, X and Y stumbled back into the main hall of the Mansion, quickly shutting the dining room doors behind them. X and Q collapsed to the floor, the pain in Qs ankle burning through him, sweat beaded on his face. Y grabbed a table from near the stars and used it to barricade the dining room doors, which were soon under attack from the weak pounding of the creatures fists on the oak doors. Y slowly turned to X, fear alive in his eyes.  
  
"Ok......can someone tell me, what the f**k those......things....were?" said Y hastily, rubbing hard at the back of his neck, pacing back and forth in front of Q and X.  
  
"Whatever the fuck they are.....they sure like to chow down on peoples f**kin body parts....aghhhh...." gasped Q. "And somehow.....they dont seem to feel bullets goin into their crusty heads...."  
  
"Y, grab a tablecloth from one of the tables near the front door" Q said calmly to Y  
  
Y jogged over to the table on the right of door, and suddenly the barking of the hounds outside the door was heard, causing Y to jump slightly as he grabbed a tablecloth, and ran back to X.  
  
"Looks like goin out the front doors out the question...." said Q  
  
"Alright, im gonna make a makeshift bandage for ya Q......"  
  
"Man, f**k the stupid god damn codenames already Sean!" snapped Q "I dont give a flying s**t....... about this mission anymore, i just wanna get the hell outta here, alright?  
  
X looked into Qs eyes, then turned to Y.  
  
"Hes right" replied Q. "The missions on hold, for now we figure out a way to get out this f**kin deathtrap"  
  
"Right Sean" said Y nodding his head quickly.  
  
"Ok, im gonna tend to Kurt here" said Sean, folding the cloth into place, "Freddy, go check the door on the other side"  
  
"Me? Why the hell do I have to...."  
  
"Because im busy here Freddy" said Sean in a slightly sarchastic voice, "You got your gun, if there another one of those freaks wondering around, take it down"  
  
Freddy swallowed hard then nodded.  
  
"Right...." Freddy then headed towards the door. "Gonna need a damn rocket launcher to take one o those creeps down...." muttered Freddy under his breath.  
  
V heavily barged open the door to the cabin with his upper body, then grabbed Z and pulled him into the cabin before slamming the door shut and flipping the lock in place. Again the sound of dogs scratching and pounding at the door could be heard. V quickly checked the windows around the cabin, thankfully most of them were boarded up. V turned his attention to Z, and slowly pulled him to his feet and checked his head wound, which was still slightly oozing blood.  
  
"Lets check this place out first....before you deal with me" said Z firmly  
  
"Right"  
  
The two cautiosly stepped round the corridor, Z with his gun at the ready. The cabin was extremely dusty, with a vaguely funny smell in the air, like rotting fruit or something. A cobweb covered wheelbarrow lay at the other end of the corridor, and with a few more steps, a fireplace was in view, a fire roaring healthily with high flames dancing wildy.  
  
"Here, sit at that table, ill clean up that gash for you" said V beckoning Z to the table.  
  
Z uneasily headed over and sat at the table, the loss of blood was making him slightly dizzy but he managed to make it up the small set of the stairs to the table without making a fool of himself. V knelt next to him, and poured a bit of water onto a corner of the hankerchief, then slowly dabbed at the wound and the blood, making Z curse a little from the slight pain, but it slowly faded away, as V cleaned up the mess, and slowly wrapped the hankerchief round Zs head.  
  
"That should do for now" said V.  
  
"Thanks Jim" said Z. "I owe you one"  
  
Jim just nodded his head.  
  
"No problem.....Peter...."  
  
Peter turned to Jim and smiled slightly, then turned to the table in front of him, which seemed to be were the smell was coming from. There was a large black tarp covering the table.  
  
"Looks like someones not finished their meal...." said Peter as he pulled the tarp off the table. Jim gasped slightly as he saw the contents of the table. Faces. Human faces. The skin on some of them pale and dry, the ghostly look on their eyeless, lifeless faces permantly etched there for eternity. Slowly a beatle crawled through the nose of one of faces. Jim wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
"What in the hell......"  
  
"Looks like someone has a taste for.."  
  
A throaty strangled moan emanated from somewhere in the cabin, followed by the sound of something like chains jingling away slowly along with heavy footsteps.  
  
Jim and Peter quickly rose to their feet, Peter withdrawing his gun, looking around for the source of the noise, which was getting closer and closer.  
  
"Dont tell me we've stepped into ANOTHER deathtrap......"  
  
Jim trailed off slowly as the 'thing' came into view. It had a slight human appearance, dirty human legs, with a sort of tattered rag covering its hunchback like ruined upperbody. A big eyeball could be seen in the things back along with part of its ribcage showing through its rotting skin, and also 2 human faces attached over the things head, covering its face but leaving one glowing eye showing beneath the cover of the pale deathly faces. Peter took this all in in practically a second before he raised his pistol and fired at the creature, letting rip with a barrage of suppressed shots at the beings upperbody. But the being didnt even seem effected, instead it just made it more agitated, as it shrieked an inhuman shriek and wildly swung its stocked hands at the two men. Peter backed away instantly, realising that they were trapped, but Jim grabbed a shovel hanging on the wall near the stairs and slammed it over the head of the creature standing in the doorway, causing it to shriek again and tumble down the stairs onto to floor.  
  
"Come on!" shouted Jim pointing to the doorway where the creature came from. It was obviously too dangerous to go back outside, so Peter rushed through the doorway, closely followed by Jim, as the creature rose back to its feet and angrily smashed the wooden stair rail around the stairs and angrily let out a loud shriek of pain and anger.  
  
"Jump through this hole!" said Jim frantically pointing down the dark hole. Jim reluctantly jumped down the hole, not caring where it lead, just as long as it was away from this monster. He landed harshly on his side, luckily the floor was earthy, so he didnt break anything, but he did feel pain.  
  
"Heres goes nothing" whsipered Jim as he jumped down the hole just as the creature staggered around the corner. 


	5. Chapter 5: Charming

Resident Evil: The Deadly Heist  
  
Chapter 5: Charming  
  
The double doors slowly creaked open as Freddy cautiously stepped into the dark room. It wasnt very well lit, but he could still see the various paintings around the room, surrounding one big statue about 10ft tall in the middle of the room surrounded by spotlights. Looked like a woman with a pale of water or someting from what Freddy could tell.  
  
"Charming" muttered Freddy too himself as he stepped into the dark room slowly shutting the door behind him.  
  
The main thing that caught Freddys eye was a small corridor at the back of the room, with a painting at the end of the corridor. There was also a door adjacent to the corridor but Freddy decided to check the corridor first.  
  
"Least i wont get any nasty surprises...." sighed Freddy as he slowly walked towards the corridor, the air slowly turning to the rotten stench he had witnessed earlier with his teammates. Immiediatly Freddy drew his pistol with shaking hands, and slowly advanced to the corner of the corridor. Carefully he peeked around the corner finding nothing but another corner, but the smell was now stronger then ever, and there was a wet tearing sound that Freddy could hear. Swallowing hard, Freddy sneaked around the corner, pistol gripped tightly. Slowly again he advanced to the corner, the tearing sound louder than before, and the stench almost unbearable.  
  
"Screw it, just jump out and shoot whatevers down there" thought Freddy as he drew in a deep breath and spun round the corner aiming down the corridor, and froze at the sight.  
  
A women, rotten from head to toe, hunched over a man, his face pale and beaded with sweat and blood, convulsing badly, as the women bit into his stomach, ripping out the tissue and organs that where held underneath the mans now bloody and torn skin. The women ripped away at the mans stomach like a wild animal possessed. Suddenly, it stopped as it dugs its face into the mans stomach, as if it sensed Freddys prescense, then it slowly lifted her head up from her meal and stared at Freddy, with a chunk of the mans intestine hanging from her bloody mouth.  
  
Freddys stomach churned at the sight, his body still frozen as the women moaned low and cold, causing the intestine in its mouth to drop to the floor with a sickly splatter, its cold deathly eyes staring holes through Freddy as it roses to its feet and shuffled over to Freddy, who snapped to his senses and ran back to the door beside the corridor, only to find it locked. He caught a glimpse of a sword etched underneath the the doorknob before he dashed back through the doors leading back to the Mansion hall, glimpsing back at the corridor where the woman had just shambled round the corner into view. Freddy slammed the door shut, praying that the 'thing' didnt know how to open doors, still facing the doors with his gun still in his hands.  
  
"Ok guys, we have a huge problem......" Freddy trailed off as he turned to face the rest of the hall to find that Kurt and Sean had disappeared.  
  
"Well ill be damned......" whispered Sean as he surveyed his surroundings.  
  
The door behind the staircase proved to be worth checking out, although the crests on the doors fell off, one even broke into 2 places, but what the hell, it wasnt his Mansion. The stairs had lead to a sort of underground cave area of some sort, which in turn lead down further to a sort of tomb, with a coffin in the middle surrounded by an empty moat and 4 big stones in the corner. Opposite the coffin was a kind of big gate, propped up by a wooden plank, leading to an elevator.  
  
"What the f**k is something like this doin under a Mansion?" said Kurt, still trying to take in his surroundings.  
  
"Got me......looks like old man Spencer had something he wanted to hide......" replied Sean.  
  
"Yeah....and it looks like were gonna find out what he was hiding....." said Kurt, limping over to the gate.  
  
"What about Freddy?" asked Sean.  
  
"Dont worry, he'll find us.....and hes got a gun anyway"  
  
Sean stood still hesitantly, thinking things over, then nodded briskly and headed over to the gate, crawling on hands and knees to get under the gap, then pulling Kurt through the gap, because of his bad leg.  
  
Then the gate slammed shut completely. Kurts leg had knocked the plank out from the gap, causing it to slam shut.  
  
"S**T!"  
  
"Great........thats just f**kin great" grunted Sean.  
  
"Well, no turnin back now i guess...." said Kurt, looking at Sean, then picking up the plank, then hobbling over to the elevator using the plank as a support. Sean took one last look back at the shut gate, his safety more a less, then joined Kurt on the lift and flipped the switch, hearing the lift roar into life and ascend towards the dark night sky.  
  
"Jim? Jim......wake up...........stay with me Jim, come on....." urged Peter, gently shaking Jims shoulders, bringing him to his senses.  
  
Jim groaned groggily, then opened his eyes slowly, blinking as he adjusted to the darkness, staring up at Peters face.  
  
"You ok buddy?"  
  
"Apart from my head hurting like a b**ch, yeah.....what the hell happened? Last thing i remember was gettin into that cabin......" asked Jim slightly dazed.  
  
"We ran into some trouble in the cabin, then we jumped down a hole and ende up here, i think you banged your head on something on your way down" said Peter, gesturing to the bump on Jims temple.  
  
"Ahhh.......how you holdin up?" asked Jim  
  
"Im ok....some sore ribs and a headache, but ill manage" said Peter, helping Jim slowly to his feet.  
  
The eery moan was heard again, echoing through the area around them.  
  
"I think thats our prompt to get out of here" said Peter firmly. "Come on" 


	6. Chapter 6: What Next...

Resident Evil: The Deadly Heist  
  
Chapter 6: What Next...  
  
Peter and Jim quickly climbed down the ladder into a sort of bedroom, lit by many candles, adorned with pictures of a little girl. The bed showed signs of being used. Ahead of them was a stream of water about chest height from what Peter could tell.  
  
"First a cabin housing a royal freak, then a bedroom underground" said Peter as he stepped towards the water. "What next.."  
  
Suddenly something flew out the water at Peter, who just managed to move out the way in time and trap the thing under his foot. It was a watersnake, poisonous. Jim stepped over to Peter, then bought the end of his shovel down on the snakes head, gore splattering on the stone floor, as the body writhed weakly underneath Peters foot then stopped moving.  
  
"Well, this place has sure welcomed us with open arms" breathed Jim, as he watched the blood dribble down the shovel.  
  
Peter turned to the water and looked down the tunnel. There was a small light at the other end, other then that, it was pitch black.  
  
"I think we can get out of here through this tunnel, you up for it?" asked Peter  
  
"You bet" replied Jim, as Peter carefully stepped into the water.  
  
Freddy wasnt claustrophobic, but now he was beginning to feel like he was. After searching the hall finding nothing but a 2 crests, one broken and both of which he'd taken, he decided to take a look upstairs ont he 2nd floor to see if they were there. Nothing in the main hall, and all the other doors were locked, except for the double doors on the west side of the hall, which led to the 2nd floor of the dining room. Thankfully nothing was there, just the lifeless creeps on the ground floor shuffling around and moaning aimlessly. One thing that particularily caught Freddys eye was a statue near the barrister, with a blue gem held in its hand.  
  
"That'll make a nice necklace" said Freddy as he quickly walked over to the statue, trying to ignore the creatures on the ground, who had now spotted Freddy and were now shuffling over to where he was, arms outstretched. Freddy reached up to the gem and attempted to pull it out of its place to no avail.  
  
"Dammit...." cursed Freddy as again he tried to pry the gem out of the statues hands. Suddenly Freddys foot slipped on the dusty floor and he fell into the barrister, which in turn fell to the ground floor in front of the hungry creatures.  
  
"S**T!" shouted Freddy as he fell onto the ground floor hard on his back, just a few feet away from the oncoming creatures. Freddy winced from the sharp shooting pains in his back and ran towards the door at the end of the dining room, not even stopping to look back as he pulled open the door and ran around the corner through a small kind of lounge and ran through another door into a dark corridor, then slamming the door shut, and sinking down to the floor against the door, sweating beaded across his forehead, panting heavily and quickly. Freddy quickly silenced himself though, as the sounds of a quiet voice could be heard from somewhere.  
  
Sean and Kurt stepped through the door into a dark gloomy corridor. After finding an elevator in the middle of the empty fountain, the ride down had taken them into some sort of secret facility. The emergency exit was tightly locked, so they had to take a trip down another ladder into an empty room holding just a typewriter and an empty crate, now they were standing in a damp corridor, with gurneys strewn all over the place.  
  
"Ok..........." said Sean quietly. "From a palacial mansion and some underground tomb, to an underground facility.......what the hell kind of s**t went down here?"  
  
Sean turned to Kurt. He was looking pretty bad, he was drenched in sweat and his skin was very pale.  
  
"Hey, hang in there buddy, maybe they got some supplies here to help clean up that wound of yours"  
  
Sean put Kurts arm over his neck and helped him down the empty corridor.  
  
"You know what?" breathed Kurt his speech slightly slurred.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When i get out o here.......im gonna hit the biggest bong you've ever seen...." replied Kurt  
  
Sean laughed as he checked down the hallway to his left, before helping Kurt down the stairs slowly, and heading through the metal doors at the bottom. hey stepped into a slightly better lit room, well, corridor sort of, that branched into 2 directions, one going north and another going west, opposite a double set of doors. The humming of a fan could be heard across the room.  
  
"Better check the area first" said Kurt, as he headed down the dark corridor to his left, bringing out his pistol. Sean followed behind, covering Kurt.  
  
Suddnely the sound of high pitched screech and something scuttling across the ceiling alerted Kurt and Sean, who instinctively raised their pistols up at the ceiling awaiting the threat in silence.They waited for a while, but nothing happened. Kurt nodded at Sean, then continued slowly down the corridor to the end, then glanced round the corner before gesturing to Sean that the coast was clear. The strong smell of disinfectant was now in the air as the two slowly moved down the second corridor.  
  
"So what do you think happened down he.."  
  
A crash was heard behind them, making them spin around aiming at the sight ahead of them. It looked like a giant insect like human, about 4ft tall, with long skinny arms and legs tipped with blade like claws. Its body was equally skinny, its organs protected by a small ribcage. Its face was inhuman. A skeleton like complection with some sort of tentacles moving besides the mouth. Its screeched an eardrum piercing screech before scuttling over to the 2 at a quick speed. Kurt fired a shot into the things head, sending it reeling back, howling in pain, gore sprayed all over the walls as the creature crumpled to the floor, then amazingly dissolved into a puddle of green ooze, then into nothing.  
  
"Jesus Christ...." murmured Sean, still staring at the spot where the creature was. Then 2 more of them jumped into view where the 2 were still staring, howling cries of war and baying for blood  
  
"Head for the door!" shouted Kurt, firing at the creatures wildly, as Sean ran for the door hesitantly, leaving Kurt behind injured........but then something swung down at Sean from above, slicing the air just above Seans head, as he dropped to the floor and fire 10 shots into the creatures body, as it dropped to the floor giving off a deathly scream before dissolving into thin air. Sean stared down the corridor to find 2 more scrambling towards him.  
  
"Come on!" said Kurt, hobbling over to the door next to and pushing it open and firing widly at the creatures as Sean crawled through the door, soon followed by Kurt firing one last shot through the door then pushing it shut, against the barrage of attacks by the creatures, which eventually died down, along with the furious screams of the creatures.  
  
"Great.......got one clip left....." gasped Kurt.  
  
Sean slowly turned his head to face Kurt, then ejected the clip from his gun.  
  
"Same here", replied Sean, as he slammed his last clip, maybe his last hope, into his pistol. 


End file.
